Farewell Reunion
by greensapphire
Summary: Our hearts were tied together,so even though we lived in different worlds, we were together and all this time,all this time, I wouldn't let go of that belief LeighLuke oneshot


**_A/N: Well this little fic I got inspired after re- reading Web of Dreams especially the part where Leigh and Luke shared their moments, for me their love had always been fascinating also the idea came to me from Fushigi Yuugi episode 43 so enjoy this little one-shot, it takes place moments before Luke dies _**

_**I do not own V.C Andrews or Fushigi Yuugi though I wish D alas only a dream **_

Farewell Reunion

As I lay on my bedside with agony and pain all over, and I knew the sleep of death would come with it, but I would welcome it. I heard Stacie from across the room and her struggle to survive I knew she wasn't looking forward to death since she would be leaving our little Drake behind, but me I welcomed it with open arms since I knew I would be going to my real home, my heaven and to its angels and most important to my beloved Angel. As I lay I thought about the conversation I had with Fanny and I questioned my decision of telling her

"_Pa you look so down what's the matter"_

"_Oh nothing Fanny girl I'm just wondering about Heaven" _

"_Heaven?"_

"_The place and its angels" I meant, but I knew Fanny by know knew about one angel, my angel_

"_Tell me about her Pa what was she like?"_

_By now I was in a state where I would answer to anything "Fanny it's not something I'm willing to talk about but now that I'm in my death bed…"_

"_Don't say that Pa! You'll get better for sure I know it"_

"_No Fanny I do not wish for that my only wish is to go on, as I was saying now that I'm in my death bed I'll tell you since if I know Tom he would have told you by now for sure right?"_

_She nodded and by now tears was swelling in her eyes and I decided to turn towards the wide open window with its balcony and full view on the town and stared and spoke from there. _

"_My first wife her name was Leigh and oh how her name suited her well she was in my eyes my own angel that God has sent to me". By now I knew Fanny had tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_Its not that I didn't love your mother Fanny it was the fact that after she was gone nothing was the same and when I looked at Heaven it was worse". _

"_Pa did Ma knew?" Fanny asked, I nodded, "Why Pa? Why did you keep on going loving her and not Ma?"_

"_It was just our hearts had joined and so even if she lived in a different world than mine we really were together, always together, always I would never let go of this, or my love for her that was why"._

"_Oh Pa beautiful" and she took my hand and gave it a light squeeze to it and her tears fell on my hand and I gave her a small smile._

"_I'll go see the doctor about Stacie's condition" she stood gave my hand a gentle squeeze, wiped the tears, and kissed my cheek "love ya Pa" and left the room_

I was slowly falling asleep, I could right now make out the white fabric, then sensed a golden light coming through my near shut eyes, and soon I began to see her golden hair, her peaches and cream skin, her soft pink lips and cheeks. Then as clear as a picture I saw **_HER_** my beloved Angel as beautiful as ever, with her blue eyes I can hear her calling me _Luke!, Luke!_ I replied _Angel, Angel!_ She smiled at me with the warmest smile that could have melted my heart. Soon I saw her whole form coming to life then there she was coming to me running reaching for my hand to take it and I saw myself and I was eighteen again! I reached her and finally my arms were around my angel at last. Nothing was ever going to tear me and her apart. I had tears in my eyes and she gave me a kiss on my cheek. I looked over her shoulder and that brought a smile in me for what I saw was the Angel doll all ready with its wedding dress

"How did Angel came here?" I asked

"I guess she found me" as she clutched angel and we embraced once again but this time our lips met and we embraced them passionately

"Angel I thought I never would see you again it's been hard these years especially with Heaven and I'm sorry Leigh to have both broken your promise and heart, and I never really was the best father for her like I promised I would " as tears swelled in my eyes

"Shhh Luke I understand, but look at Heaven now she's grown up into a wonderful, strong, compassionate, beautiful woman"

"Like you" she blushed at the compliment

"Let's go Luke Ma ands Pa are waiting for us and my daddy" as she took my hand

"Your daddy?"

"Yes Luke I wish for you to meet my step-father, they are all waiting for us" as she led me further and further and I kept seeing the bright light and it felt like walking on air as we finally reached the Gates of Paradise.

"Let's go Luke" as she forwarded me to go in with her, soon we were in welcomed by the bright light, and all that didn't matter for now finally I was with my love forever.

"_Its all okay now it took them so long although they were never at peace, even now they look so happy" Fanny though from her father's expression, as she went to see in the window balcony she thought she could see her father and Leigh in to the light heading towards the sky in hand together_

**_Okay I know in Luke's ending it sounds like Laura's ending in Music in the Night but I didn't really planned on it till I re-read the whole thing it was that I noticed it, some of Luke's lines were inspired by the Fushigi Yuugi eppy (it really was a tear jerker) so yeah that concludes my first one-shot in V.C Andrews hoped you guys enjoyed it D_**


End file.
